In The Mist Of Night
by drewdog302
Summary: One early morning Balto wakes Jenna up and he takes her to the mountains see something "Special" what will it be.


**Hello I'm back again and finally we're doing a Balto X Jenna fanfic I'm so happy to get back to this series I missed it so much.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway we'll make more Balto X Jenna fanfics in the future I promise.**

 **Anyway onward with the story.**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night in the town of Nome many of the lights in the houses were off everyone was sleeping peacefully.

The husky Jenna was part of it the bright red husky was resting her basket sleeping peacefully.

Jenna then felt someone nudge her, sheignored the nudge and continued to sleep.

" _Jenna, wake up._ " Someone whispered into her ear.

Jenna then opened her eyes and she looked up and saw her mate Balto sitting next to her bed smiling down at her.

This confused Jenna it was almost 1:00 AM in the morning, why was Balto waking her up this early in the morning?

"Balto it's inthe middle of the night what are you doing here?" Jenna asked groggily.

"I want to show you something Jen." Balto replied

"What is it Balto?" Jenna asked trying her best to stay awake.

"It's something special and it's in the mountains." Balto explained

Jenna then rested her head back down.

"Can'twe wait till morning?" Jenna asked.

"No, Jen we have to go to the mountains now." Balto said.

Jenna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. Jenna really wanted to stay in bed and get a good nights sleep but she didn't argue with her mate.

"Alright then Balto let's get this over with." Jenna said with a yawn.

Balto smiled and he nuzzled her cheek to keep her awake.

"Thank you Jenna,let's go then." Balto said as he took the lead.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**  
 **  
**

Balto and Jenna were in the mountains laying next to each othernear a cliffside.

Jenna was resting her head on Balto's front paws.

Jenna's eyes started to droop as if she was going to fall asleep but Balto licked her cheek and Jenna opened her eyes.

"It'll come Jenna you'll see." Balto reassured her.

Jenna yawned.

"You said that three minutes ago." Jenna said with a yawn.

"I know Jenna we've been up here for nearly two hours, but around this time of night is when I see it, trust me it'll be worth it." Balto said stroking his mate's soft red fur.

"Okay then wake me up when it arrives." Jenna said as she curled up in her mate's embrace and closed her eyes.

Jenna was asleep for at least 3 minutes when Balto shook her awake.

"Jenna look!" Balto cried.

Jenna woke up and she gasped in amazement at what she saw.

It was a green wave of colors dancing across the night sky.

"The Aurora Borealis." Jenna said.

"Oh Balto its beautiful." Jenna said again.

"Yeah...beautiful." Balto said looking at her.

Jenna's amber eyes met Balto's brown eyes.

Jenna then realized that when Balto said "beautiful" he didn't mean the Aurora Borealis he meant her.

Jenna then felt her heart warm up she then nuzzled Balto's chest.

"Balto thank you for taking me out to see this amazing sight." Jenna said still nuzzling his chest.

"Your welcome Jen, so doyou want to do this tomorrow night?" Balto asked her.

Jenna looked at Balto and smiled.

"I would love to Balto." Jenna replied with a smile.

Balto then leaned in and kissed herJenna kissed back.

After they parted from the kiss Jenna then curled up again as Balto held her to his chest.

"Goodnight Balto I love you." Jenna said as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"I love you too Jenna goodnight." Balto said as sleep started to take him too.

The two dogs then fell asleep under the Aurora Borealis making it a symbol of their inseparable love.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **There we go another Balto X Jenna story if you have any thoughts on this story please let me know in the reviews It means a lot.**

 ****

 **Anyway Balto and Jenna are characters created by Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And if interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467.**

 ****

 **See ya next time!  
**


End file.
